


Psychopathia Sexualis

by Akibimi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akibimi/pseuds/Akibimi
Summary: paraphilia /parəˈfɪlɪə/-a condition characterized by abnormal sexual desires, typically involving extreme or dangerous activities.So basically this is a collection of kinky one shots.Tags will be added.





	Psychopathia Sexualis

**Author's Note:**

> Capnolagnia - A sexual fetish based on the sight and/or smell of someone smoking.

The strong smell of cigarette assaulted and ravished your nostrils. He lighted up another one and it almost drove you over the edge. You wanted nothing more than to kiss him and taste that cigarette over his lips, but you couldn't , not with his dick in your mouth. His face looked divine with pleasure written all over it and that damn cigarette between his lips. The cause of all of the mess you were in. 

Well, you see, giving a blowjob to drunk Asuma in a bar bathroom wasn't exactly your proudest moment. It was actually very wrong. He was your best friend's boyfriend and above all he was the father of her unborn child. You couldn't get Kurenai's face out of your mind no matter how hard you tried, but the animalistic urge to have him whenever you saw a cigarette in his mouth was stronger than anything human that was left in you. 

When you first felt this crazy attraction towards Asuma you were embarrassed because you didn't even like the way he looked. But, oh Lord, when he lit up those cigarettes of his you found yourself involuntary licking your lips. The way he handled them did unimaginable things to you. When he got involved with Kurenai you thought those feelings would disappear, but oh how wrong you were. They just got more intense, because you were doomed to spend more time with him. And the more time you spent with him the more vivid your fantasies got. You imagined every possible sexual scenario with him and every one of them ended in a feverish cigarette tasting kiss. 

It would be a lie to say that you didn't plan that evening to go the way it did. He was going on a dangerous mission that could very well be his last one and you decided to risk it all and invite him to go out drinking. You enjoyed every stroke of your tongue over his hard flesh and every drop of precum that you could get from him. He looked at you with his drunken and lust filled eyes and chuckled.

''Damn girl, I didn't know that you can suck dick this good. Kurenai aint' got nothing on you'

You smiled sweetly, saliva and lipstick smeared all over your face.

''Use me as your ashtray Asuma'', you moaned wantonly and stuck your tongue out while pumping him with both of your hands.

After he pulled himself together from the initial shock his smile grew wider and he brought the lit cigarette close to your open mouth. His skilled fingers tapped the cigarette twice and hot ash fell on your tongue. You could feel the burning sensation but it soon vanished because the taste of ash clouded your mind with mad desire. You wanted to mix the taste of ash and the taste of Asuma so you went back on sucking his pulsating dick. 

'You dirty little thing, I'm going to fill that filthy mouth of yours with my cum'

And with that he threw his cigarette away and grabbed fist full of your hair. Asuma's hips started thrusting so hard and fast it filled your eyes with tears. Soon after your felt his hot sticky sperm hitting the back of your throat. Without any hesitation you swallowed all that he could offer. 

He patted your head gently and smiled sympathetically before he drunkenly stumbled out of the bathroom stall. 

A curious Sand ninja that happened to be in the bathroom at that moment peeked through half closed door and found you sitting on the floor and humming to yourself. 

He reminded himself to congratulate Asuma the next time he sees him.

**Author's Note:**

> So guys I'm back. I don't know if I'm going to keep this up. Just an idea.


End file.
